A Life Worth Living
by Empress Kat
Summary: My name is Notissima Malfoy. Elder child and only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.


AN: Well, what can I say? It's short, but there will probably be more. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Really I do. Honest. I keep it in my closet with Lord of the Rings and the Disney company.

A Life Worth Living

My name is Notissima Malfoy. Ridiculous, I know. It comes from the Latin 'notissimus', which means 'very famous'. My parents were really big on Latin names, apparently some sort of long standing tradition. Personally, I don't believe that, I think they just think that it makes them sound clever. Whatever the reason, you can call me Tissy.

Tissy Mafoy. Elder child and only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Not that they would admit it. I ceased to exist to them a long time ago, when I publicly rejected Voldemort and his ways in my fifth year. My father was never really all that fond of me in the first place. My first offence was being female. Lucius wanted a son. I was not one, and he was resentful.

Growing up, I was far too curious. Why were we better then the Muggles? Why did we serve Voldemort? Why couldn't I go play with the muggle-born kids? Why did Daddy just kick that house-elf?

By the time I was old enough to understand our place in society, I was also old enough to wonder if it was right. My mother always said I was too clever for my own good, and that I should save my intelligence until I was old enough to use it properly.

That brings me to my next 'fault'. I was in Ravenclaw. Every Malfoy, male, female, blood, or married in, was a Slytherin. Every one, for generations. Until me.

In Ravenclaw I shared my dorm with two half-bloods and a muggle-born. Despite my family's prejudice, or perhaps because of it, the four of us became best friends. We were inseparable, and nothing my parents did could change that.

Likewise, however, no matter what I did Lucius was resolved to get me to join the Dark Lord when I turned sixteen. Three weeks before my birthday he sent me a letter that, in no uncertain terms, informed me that either I joined willingly or he would put me under Imperious.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I stood up on top of my house table and publicly denounced my family, Voldemort, and everything connected to either. I told everyone about the Imperious threat, and warned them to watch if my personality changed in the next little while.

My father was probably furious when he found out, but all I got was a short note telling me that I was not welcome back to Malfoy Manor. I was also near the top of Voldemort's 'To Kill' list.

Dumbledore decided Hogwarts was not safe for me, so he sent me to a smaller Wizarding School in Japan. Voldemort had not spread that far, so I was relatively safe there, and fairly happy.

I graduated from the Magical Institute of Japan with good marks and got a place in the Magical Ministry of Japan, Foreign Affairs Office. The only thing that disturbed my peace was the letters from Headmaster Dumbledore. I was greatly unsettled at the news that Narcissa was pregnant again. Lucius would never make the same mistake twice, and I knew my little sibling would grow up to be a Death Eater. Of course, in Dumbledore's next letter he told me a Voldemort's defeat. He also mentioned me baby brother's name. Draco, Latin for 'dragon'. Poor kid.

In the fifteen years since, I have been all over the world in my work for the Japanese Ministry. All this traveling has been great, but it's led to a problem. You see, in light of Voldemort's recent return, Dumbledore has decided to create a new class, 'Foreign Wizardry', to teach students about different forms of magic, and a little bit of geography and language.

I, being originally from Hogwarts, am apparently the perfect teacher. So here I am, on my way back to Hogwarts, after almost twenty years.

On my way back to the life I've been fleeing for over half my existence.

Back home.

AN: Wow, it's finally here. I'll probably continue this, if I do it will be more like a story and less like a summary. Review?


End file.
